


away

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, aftermaths of 143, everything is in ruins, hinami is good girl, i love ishida sui, touka is good bby, tsukiyama is a good guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>off their native soil they go,</i>
  <br/><i>to somewhere far off,</i>
  <br/><i>to await a boy who shan't return.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	away

he takes her by the hand  
with a slight smile  
however forced it may be  
and she smiles back  
just as trying

he knew that she doesn’t  
doesn’t really trust him  
but where else could she go  
since he left them both

sure  
she could go with banjou  
and his crew  
but they weren’t exactly  
weren’t that free  
or was it exactly  
convenient for them  
to watch over her

and touka  
touka wouldn’t  
touka was entrusted with finding him  
to find him  
after all  
if there wasn’t a body  
he must be somewhere  
somewhere around  
ain’t that right

and so they leave  
with passports clutched tightly  
in their hands  
as they pass the scanners  
into the private jet  
that his family owns

and perhaps  
he could take her away  
away from all the danger  
like how their king always wanted to.


End file.
